plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pear Cub
/4 Grizzly Pear with Amphibious here. |flavor text = So cute and cuddly and ... wait, what's that growling sound?}} Pear Cub is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. They cost 3 to play and have 1 /1 . They have the Amphibious trait, and their ability makes a Grizzly Pear on their place when they are destroyed. They were added in the 2016 Feastivus event, but wasn't obtainable until the Peary Feastivus event. They were available from December 20, 2016 to December 27, 2016. Origins They are based on a pear, a pomeaceous fruit created by pear trees, and a bear, a mammal in the family Ursidae. Their name is a portmanteau of "pear," the fruit they are based on, and "bear cub," the young of the aforementioned animal. Their ability and description are a reference to how an adult animal will protect cubs when they are threatened. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes:' Fruit Animal Plant *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability: When destroyed:' Make a with Amphibious here. *'Set:' Event Card description So cute and cuddly and ... wait, what's that growling sound? Update history Update 1.10.14 *Added to the game. Update 1.12.6 *Became craftable. Strategies With Pear Cub is very weak for their cost, but do not let that fool you. Since your opponent is going to have to face Grizzly Pear once Pear Cub is destroyed, they can make your opponent think again before playing their zombies or tricks. Since they have the Amphibious trait, they are useful at preventing Amphibious zombies from continuously doing damage to you. Their Amphibious trait also lets then get boosted by Navy Bean, though only can do this normally. If your opponent lacks Amphibious zombies such as Rustbolt, Z-Mech, or Professor Brainstorm, they can cause issues for them, especially when they boosted. You can boost their stats to put your opponent in a dilemma, though if they end up with higher stats than Grizzly Pear, your opponent can simply choose to destroy them without any hesitation to actually weaken them. However, Grass Knuckles, when against an enemy with neither environments nor lots of removals, he can play The Red Plant-it, which gives every plant within a massive stat boost so that if the Cub would be a big threat on his own, and an even bigger threat if it makes the Grizzly Pear. Since their ability makes another plant, Muscle Sprout and Astro-Shroom work well with them, although they aren't the best at it. Take caution when playing them in unprotected lanes, however, as smart opponents may keep that lane open to get an easy superpower or two at no real risk to themselves. If you play as Grass Knuckles, you can force a zombie to attack it with Whipvine or , though. A useful strategy with Pear Cub is to use environments that do damage to or weaken plants such as Total Eclipse or Trapper Territory to your advantage. Playing Pear Cub in one of them can actually result in them activating their ability due to them destroying Pear Cub, and because those environments' abilities take action before combat, it can result in a much more powerful attack from that lane than expected. Spudow can also use Hot Lava, which can also damage Pear Cub and activate their ability. Against Think of Pear Cub as Barrel of Deadbeards for the plants side, except that they do not do damage to all fighters on the field when destroyed, but instead makes a stronger fighter on their place instead. Do not get lured by Pear Cub's weak stats. If you think you cannot handle Grizzly Pear with what cards are in your hand, do not destroy Pear Cub. It is better to take little damage to prepare for a safe fight than to recklessly destroy them and put yourself in danger. But also beware, as unlike Barrel of Deadbeards, your opponent has near-total control of this card, as plants play after zombies. One way to deal with them is to prevent them from being destroyed. If Pear Cub is actually played on a lane with a powerful zombie, you can play Smoke Bomb to move that zombie away, or Terrify to move Pear Cub away. You can also play Shrink Ray or to remove their strength so they can't chip away your health while you leave them alone. Another way is to play a zombie that can destroy both Pear Cub and Grizzly Pear alone. While any zombie with high stats can fulfill that role, zombies with the Frenzy '''trait are even better as they can destroy both plants in a single attack, provided their stats are at least 4 /2 . Vimpire is a good example of such a zombie, as he destroys Pear Cub, gains extra stats, becomes able to destroy Grizzly Pear now that it has 4 strength, and hits your opponent for 6 damage unless blocked, all in one turn of combat. If Pear Cub is played on an aquatic lane, and Ancient Vimpire are good alternatives. Do not use Fireworks Zombie or Barrel of Deadbeards against Pear Cub unless the circumstances are in your favor, as it can only leave you in a tough spot. This also applies to area of effect cards like Weed Spray and The Chickening. Also, if you have a Trapper Zombie in play and Pear Cub is played, do not play Trapper Territory on their lane when he is revealed, as doing so will activate Pear Cub's ability before they attack. Gallery PearCubStats.png|Pear Cub's statistics PearCubCard.jpg|Pear Cub's card Pearcubcardunlocked.png|Pear Cub unlocked GrayedOutPearCub.png|Pear Cub's grayed out card PearCubCardImage.png|Pear Cub's card image HD Pear Cub.png|HD Pear Cub I SWEAR THIS PEAR IS A BEAR BUT IT DOESN'T HAVE HAIR BUT I DON'T CARE UNLESS IT GETS IN MY LAIR.png|Pear Cub and Grizzly Pear's sprites ShrunkenPearCub.png|Pear Cub shrunken by Shrink Ray Event Rewind Bundle PvZH.jpg|Pear Cub on the advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle Giant Pear Cub.jpg|Gigantic Pear Cub due to a glitch PearCubAttacking.png|Pear Cub attacking Triplet Pear Cubs.jpg|Three Pear Cubs on the field GardeningGlovesPearCub.png|Gardening Gloves being played on Pear Cub Strikethrough Pear Cub.png|Pear Cub with the Strikethrough''' trait PearCubHealthStrength.jpg|Pear Cub with 1 /1 due to Pecanolith's ability TimetoShinePearCub.jpg|Time to Shine being played on Pear Cub See also *Grizzly Pear Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Animal cards Category:Fruit cards Category:Amphibious cards Category:Aquatic plants